JP 2010-262861 A discloses a press-fit terminal inserted into a through-hole of a board. The press-fit terminal has a plated film on the surface of base material.
In a situation where the press-fit terminal has the plated film, it is possible to suppress the oxidation of a contact zone with a wall surface of the through-hole caused by air before the press-fit terminal has a contact with the wall surface of the through-hole. In addition, by having the plated film, it is also possible to lower a frictional coefficient and minimize press-fitting load.
The press-fit terminal is formed by punching a plate material or a bar material into a predetermined shape through press working. The side surface other than the front surface in a plate thickness shape is a portion punched by the press working. The side surface of the press-fit terminal makes a contact with the wall surface of the through-hole. Accordingly, it is required to provide the plated film at a contact zone between the side surface of the press-fit terminal and the wall surface of the through-hole.
A conventional press-fit terminal such as the one described in JP 2010-262861 A is formed by performing press working on the plate material and then performing plating on the plate material. Accordingly, the plated film is formed not only on the front surface but also on the side surface having a contact zone made between the press-fit terminal and the side wall surface of the through-hole. However, it results in a higher manufacturing cost for performing a plating process after punching the press-fit terminal into a predetermined shape.